Bonds that tie
by NonchalantHeart
Summary: [Sequel to The will to protect]Ichigo always has this will to protect those he cared about. Very little few know of this. But what happens when he discovers that the same promise to that someone were to meet in such cruel twist of fate? [UlquiorraXOC not IchiXUlqui.]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonds that Tie**

By

Heartbringer

Summary: [Sequel to **The will to protect**]Ichigo always has this will to protect those he cared about. Very little few know of this. But what happens when he discovers that the same promise to that someone were to meet in such cruel twist of fate? [UlquiorraXOC not IchiXUlqui.]

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

A/N: It's here~. The part of the story that I have been itching to type. Enjoy chapter 1 of **Bonds that tie**.

Chapter 1: Hueco Mundo

White.

That was all she could see. White. The black endless sky with a lone cresent moon contrasted with the white landmarks of Hueco Mundo. One word to describe the place;bleak. As well as lifeless. Well, as about as lifeless as you can expect when the only beings occupying the it were Hollows.

One particular stood on top of the many dunes of the endless desert wasteland. Thw being stuck out like a sore thumb. A Hollow, or to be more specific, a female Vasto Lorde.

The size of the Vasto Lorde was the same as a human, but with features setting her apart from the former. The hollow had bone-like structures that adorned it's body from shoulders to toes. As if like an armor. It didn't stand out as much except from the deep red feather texture looking thing that trailed behind her from the position of her tail bone. Waist length hair of the same color trailed down her back. Those were theonly things that added any color to the creatures entire person. Claw-like hands raised towards its face. The mask that was well known for hollows covered her entire face as it settled halfway to the back of her skull. Only eye holes for the can be seen with no mouth piece. And on stationed on both sides of the mask were naturally carved flower of nine petals.

Deark icy blue eyes once again looked towards the desrt in front of her. "Sand, sand, and more sand." Muttered the Vasto Lorde before it decided to walk in a leisurely pace.

Her hair fluttered as she walked on for who knows how long. Time was irrelevant here. Resting for a bit she did but immediatelly tensed.

Four hollows appeared, sorrouding her. She took the time to asses on what they were. All Vasto Lorde's. No surprise there. Her attackers varied in different forms and sizes. One was that it reminded her with bear-like feature, another was literraly like a centipede, the other a monsterous looking butterfly, and the last was like a deformed gorilla.

Hunger and hostility showed in their glowing eyes. As well as a mad taste for power. Once they consume her that is.

The red headed Vasto Lorde only stood there. Calm. Until she flexed her clawed hands. A low growl emitted from behind her mask.

The timing of these false hoping hollows could not have been better. She was starting to get hungry herself.

Flying instead of treaking for a change was a lot quicker for the red haired Vasto Lorde. This vast desert was testing her patience to the limit. If she recalled, the last time she had eaten to replenish her strength was over several days ago. And she needed the find something soon.

Seeing a change of scenery in the closing horizon the Vasto Lorde was satisfied with her progression. Landing on the many stone ledges on the rocky cliff area, the red headed Vasto Lorde released a sigh. Icy orbs turning towards the the cliff face she began sensing if there were any hollows in the area. Somewhat relaxing the white and red Vasto Lorde found a hidden spot where she could rest. Even if it was a short one. Laying down on her side, back facing the wall, she closed her eyes.

…

…

Ice blue sapphire eyes immediately widened from a sudden spike of riatsu before many of them were fading. Sitting up the female Vasto Lorde felt for the sudden riatsu fluctuation. After a while nothing. But eyes widened from behind her mask as a sudden presence behind her.

Quickly making the distance between her and the enemy. The female obsereved the new comer. The new figure standing solitary upon a higher ledge.

Black wings folded on his back, creating a monstrous silhouette of a demon. Definitely male. His mask covered his entire head with two horns placed on either side, as long black hair flowed from behind. Ashen white skin with a hollow located in his sternum as dark blood-like substance dripped down from it. Dark fur covered his abdomen, traveling down his legs to his clawed feet. His black tail swished lazily as golden yellow eyes from behind the mask observed her movement.

Icy blue eyes noticed blood dripping from the others clawed hands. She guessed that this Vasto Lorde was responsible for slaying the ones she felt earlier.

She tensed as the one before her flxed it's wings. "Who are you?" Asked the red headed Vasto Lorde.

Silence was her reply. Unable to the feeling-the instinct-to fight this one before her, she contained herself. She was not stupid. Feeling the immense riatsu this one held. No doubt that she'll be sent to the reincarnation cycle if she did.

But there was a difference between common curtesy and being blind imbecile.

"I will ask again. Who are you?" She repeated. Expecting another silent reply, but this time the winged Vasto Lorde spoke.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." He stated. His tail swishing in a more lively movement.

Blinking the female rudely stared at the Vasto Lorde. Mentally shaking her head, she would have to tell her name in return.

"Hana Kurumi."

….

….

**TBC**

A/N: Well! There you have it. Short, I know. You may have noticed that I changed Hana's name a bit. Also the meeting with Ulquiorra was not a coincidence. But that will be explined in the later chapters. So see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonds that Tie**

By

Heartbringer

Summary: [Sequel to **The will to protect**]Ichigo always has this will to protect those he cared about. Very little few know of this. But what happens when he discovers that the same promise to that someone were to meet in such cruel twist of fate? [UlquiorraXOC not IchiXUlqui.]

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

A/N: Since I noticed that the story will take a turn on scenes within the world of Hueco Mundo, and less on the Human world and Soul Society.

Here is a question for you; in the aspects of inserting some humors in this story like in the show itself, how do you think Ichigo will react when, _once, _he finds out that Hana has a liking to our favorite Cuatro Espada?

Curious? Are you guys ready for chp 2? If you are then I won't daudle. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The rising knight

_Rojo._

It was the first thing the demon bat noticed in the endless white of the sands. The very distinct color of life essence adorned by the random female Vasto Lorde that caught his attention.

Ulquiorra had only merely passed the area when he saw the hollow with rich vibrant red hair. It was rare since anything caught his attention in the desolated wasteland. Though not knowing the said hollow personally, she had piqued his interest.

Mysteriously and unaware of his conciousness, the pale winged hollow had followed the exotic creature. He had even watched from afar when she had slayed and consumed the four foolish hollows that had tried to consume her. The creature had somehow surprised him when she eliminated those trash before her like it was nothing. With calculated precision and fines, no doubt it was deadly within point blank range.

As he had followed her presently to where she had rested. It confused the bat on why she was risking letting her guard down. But he was no fool not to feel it. She was strong. Nearly as strong as him. As he had surpressed his prescence to nearly none existant, Ulquiorra was close enough to smell hers.

It was sweet. But he could not recognize what kind it was or where she had acquired it.

Ulquiorra slowly walked towards the form. The more closer he gets the stronger the scent became.

'_This one, smells…delicious.'_ He thought.

He was rather perplexed. No hollow he had ever encountered smelled as appetizing as this one. It was odd that he had not noticed earlier.

His unearthly eyes gazed intently at the form. Her smell was incredibly enticing after he had gone a while without a proper meal.

Should he eat her?

The winged demon then snapped his head upwards. A handful of hollows were nearing to where they were. And they seem to have been attracted to the female hollows scent.

His eyes narrowed. Those foolish trash dared to come near here.

Turning gaze back to the, no doubt, sleeping female. Ulquiorra would have to make due with those wretches.

When he had returned the female had sensed him. Icy blue orbs met golden yellow ones.

As she had distanced herself from from him, she seemed to be observing him. As he was observing her.

Her form was lithe, but too much as she was covered with bone-like armor from head to toe. As for her mask, it was somehow the same as his except for the strange floral patern on the each side of her head. Long red hair as well as the strange feather-like tail coat portruding from the base of her tail bone.

"Who are you?" She asked. Boldly enough sicne she has figured out that he could kill her.

The demonic bat did not answer her. She tensed. Clawed hands balling into fists.

"I will ask again. Who are you?" She asked again.

This time he answered. "Ulquiorra Schiffer."

The female paused before she stated. "Hana Kururmi."

'_Hana Kurumi'_, he thoughtly repeated. It sounded strange but not utterly distasteful.

"Ulquiorra," She started warily. "What is it that you want?"

Unblinkingly, he did not completely know himself. He was fixated with this mysterious hollow that he had not thought of what to do afterwards.

"Nothing." He stated. Which no doubt confused the female hollow before him.

'_Nothing, he said' _Hana thought. She would have sweatdropped if the situation didn't call for it.

'_This one is weird.'_, she added in an afterthought.

"Aren't you going to, I don't know, eat me?" the red headed hollow asked irritably. She was hoping that he would not. With her current strength, she wouldn't last five minutes against this one.

The demon bat flexed his wings as his tail twitched. "And why would I do that?"

The female monster had to hold herself up as she was sure that she would have toupled over from the latters reply. "W-Why…would-Isn't it obvious, you moron!" Sputtering, she could not believe that they actually conversing instead of killing each other for survival. It was slightly uncomfortable.

Eyes of liquid gold glared at Hana, an upturn spike of his riatsu had made her rigid. "Watch on what your mouth is saying, woman."

"W-W-Woman?! That's it!" Her temper flaring as well as her riatsu, Hana sharply made a 180 turn. Facing away from the bat. "I'm leaving!"

As she was about three steps away from the male hollow, something suddenly wrapped itself on her waist before being lifted upwards. "What the-!"

Finding frozen blue staring back at golden yellow, the femle realized that it was Ulquiorra's tail that had lifted her in par with his height, face to face. She was slightly aware of her height. Five foot five. She was short, she knows. But manhandling was a different story.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" She all about hissed as her eye narrowed into icy glacial slits.

"I was not done conversing with you, woman." He simply stated. And whether or not that he showed any emotion from underneath that mask, was anyones guess.

Hana frustratedly sighed. "Again with the 'woman.' I already stated my name, _Ulquiorra_."

"Hn." Was all he siad before placing her back on her own two feet.

Crossing her arms Hana began. "Fine. I can hold my own in a conversation. So, what is it that you want with me?"

"Nothing of consequence. It is that I find you interesting, so to speak. As you are by far the strangest hollow I have seen in a long time." Ulquiorra stated as he looked to Hueco Mundo's horizon.

Feeling a brow rise the female had nothing much to say. Sensing a pray nearby seemed to be a god send. "I'm going to hunt. I'm running low on as it is. So don't bother following me."

In a blink of an eye she was gone. To where she sensed he next meal to consume. Ulquiorra slightly turned his head to where the red headed hollow was located. For the lfe of him, he could not understand this sudden impulse to the thorned flower.

Sighing he started to follow her in a leisured pace as she was getting furtheer and further away from where he was. It was laughable thinking that she can lose him that easily. He could track her down with no effort at all.

….

….

**TBC**

A/N: -hides uder table just in case- The plot thickens. See you all soon.


End file.
